


pull over, let me drive for awhile

by Challenges (DanceInTheKitchen)



Series: 100 ways to say I love you challenge- Batfam edition [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily (DCU) Feels, Domestic Batfamily (DCU), Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Headaches & Migraines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceInTheKitchen/pseuds/Challenges
Summary: Alfred takes his job very seriously.As the butler of Wayne manor, he cooks, cleans, and chauffeurs. It’s his job.And, well, even if it wasn’t he would do it anyway. Bruce was more like a son. Someone he had raised. The young masters were all like grandchildren. They were a family of pain, loss and understanding.Although it breaks his heart to see children so young bear such heavy burdens, he wouldn’t trade their family for the world.Not even when they make his hair go grey with their crazy antics, or their nighttime “activities”.Or, Alfred has a migraine
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne, Batfamily Members & Alfred Pennyworth
Series: 100 ways to say I love you challenge- Batfam edition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987897
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	pull over, let me drive for awhile

**Author's Note:**

> Bruce & Alfred for day 1 :D
> 
> This was originally posted on a diff work on my main pseud!
> 
> Enjoy & let me know what you think in comments!!!

Alfred takes his job very seriously.

As the butler of Wayne manor, he cooks, cleans, and chauffeurs. It’s his job.

And, well, even if it wasn’t he would do it anyway. Bruce was more like a son. Someone he had raised. The young masters were all like grandchildren. They were a family of pain, loss and understanding. 

Although it breaks his heart to see children so young bear such heavy burdens, he wouldn’t trade their family for the world. 

Not even when they make his hair go grey with their crazy antics, or their nighttime “activities”.

Although his decorum never let him say it, he loved them all.

So he spoke to them- told them how much he loved them- through his actions. He stayed up every night waiting for them, manning the comms. He wielded midnight snacks, hot chocolate and bandages. Alfred drove the young Masters to school, and drove Master Bruce to work. He cooked healthy and tasty meals. Did their laundry and cleaned the manor. Planned social events and galas. Drove them to said social events and galas.

It may seem like a lot, but to Alfred, all of it were chances for him to show his love.

So, even when he was exhausted, he was still there for them, for his family.

When Alfred woke up that day it was to a budding migraine. He got them occasionally, usually he was able to banish it with a pot of fresh tea and a few hours rest during midday (the time when his charges were usually out at school, work, or doing whatever it was that Jason did during the day) if it was during the week. If it was a weekend day, he would wait until the time after dinner and before patrol to rest.

Today, however, was different.

It was Saturday, so Master Bruce and Master Damian were here. As was Masters Dick and Tim, who had arrived back from their Titan’s mission late last night. Miss Stephanie and Miss Cassandra were both at Miss Stephanie’s but would be arriving at the manor at noon. Master Jason would be arriving before dinnertime so that the whole family would get ready together to go to the gala at the McQuincy’s that night. 

The McQuincy’s lived about an hour away, in Bludhaven. After Wayne Enterprises expanded into Bludhaven (a decision made after Master Dick moved to Bludhaven), Ms.McQuincy had taken over that branch. To keep up good relations with the head of the Bludhaven branch, Master Bruce had told everyone to come to the gala.

This meant that unfortunately, Alfred wouldn’t be able to do his usual migraine routine, he would be busy with the young Master’s antics. And cleaning up whatever prank they decided to do that day. Then he would be busy driving them to the gala and back in time for their nightly patrol.

Alfred sighed, resigning himself to a migraine. Maybe he would be able to rest while his charges were at the gala that night. He didn’t put too much of his hopes on that though, he would be either in the gala lurking in the background, or sitting in the car as he waited for his charges (they wouldn’t be very long, they would be patrolling tonight after all, it would be impractical to drive back to Gotham and then back to Bludhaven while they were at the gala).

As the day went on, Alfred could feel his headache getting worse. The faint pounding he had felt in the morning has evolved into a stabbing sensation behind his right eye. He tried his best to act normal, and he succeeded. After all, no one could beat the Pennyworth poker face.

Once he had dropped off his charges at the gala, he parked the car and leaned forward to rest his throbbing head against the steering wheel. Alfred closed his eyes and tried to rest.

All too soon, Alfred received a text from Master Bruce. They wanted to leave, apparently Masters Jason and Damian had been up to their usual antics. He sighed, his migraine still pounding away with a vengeance. Alfred put his poker face back on and pulled the car around back to the front of the McQuincy’s mansion.

As his charges filed into the car, he couldn’t hold back a wince as the noise they made sent a sharp pain ringing through his head.

“Alfred, are you alright?” Master Bruce asked with a slightly concerned frown. It seems that he had seen Alfred’s wince. Thankfully, he had lowered his voice so it didn’t make Alfreads headache worse. Unfortunately, as soon as Master Bruce asked, the rest of the car went silent as all of his charges turned to look at him. The silence was a blessing, but he didn’t want any of them to worry over him.

“I am perfectly fine, Master Bruce.” Alfred said a bit stiffly as he drove out of the winding driveway and onto the main road.

The car still remained silent, and Alfred could feel the gazes of his charges burning into the back of his head. He kept his attention on the road, determined to not show any pain.

Unfortunately for him, less than a minute later he passed another car on the road and couldn’t stop from wincing as the light sent a sharp shooting spike of pain into his head.

“Pull over.” Master Bruce commanded, a concerned frown on his face. “Let me drive for a while.”

Alfred protested a bit before relenting. His head was hurting too much for him to argue.

As Master Bruce started driving home, Alfred leaned his head against the cool window of the passenger's seat. The soft humming of noise from the young Master’s conversations was lulling him to sleep.

He felt… content.

As he fell asleep it was to the worried glances of his son, and the soft sounds of his grandchildren bickering quietly so that it wouldn’t bother him.

Later, when his migraine had passed, and they had arrived back at home, he sat at the batcomputer with a cup of tea in his hands. He should feel embarrassed about losing decorum and falling asleep in the car, but for some reason he wasn’t.

Alfred just felt warm.


End file.
